


Coming Home

by SnufflesWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugging, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Monopoly (Board Game), Platonic Cuddling, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Lucifer returns home and spends time with the family he feared had forgotten him.For fluffuary 2020
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is partly inspired by [ " _Coming Home_ " ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V-ScGCeZIU) by Ramin Karimloo.

The lights were on and the windows were open. Chloe was preparing dinner for her offspring ,who was busy throwing plastic daggers at the wall with her demon babysitter. It was like every other night in the Decker household.

But Lucifer sat outside, heart pounding loudly in his chest, short of breath. They seemed happy. Life had moved on, as it always had, things hadn’t changed in the least, he wasn’t needed here, or anywhere for that matter. He ran his hands through his hair, not daring to leave the safety of the car or disrupt their peaceful night, but he could watch.

The urchin’s aim had improved since he’d last seen her practice. He could tell that Mazikeen was teaching the importance of controlling the wrist for proper aim. The demon bent down and handled the child’s wrists ensuring that they were straight. Then she let Beatrice throw, still holding onto the wrist firmly. The plastic dagger hit the mark right on the money. The child’s eyes widened in excitement, inciting her to grab a second fake dagger. She threw the new blade on her own with proper form, and hit the target right on the money again.

The demon stood proudly, folding her arms over one another with a smirk. A motherly affection rested in her eyes, a look that had never suited a demon before her. 

Maze’s nose drew upwards as if she were smelling the air, she looked towards the kitchen, whatever the Detective was hard at work. She pushed the urchin towards the restroom to wash up, while doing no such thing herself. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at that. The demon had changed quite a bit, but not _that_ much.

Chloe was in the kitchen working diligently between various pans on her stove, and a cutting board by the sink. She was chopping all sorts of vegetables into a mixing bowel, spotting lettuce among them, Lucifer was led to assume that she was making a boring salad. On the stove he spotted chicken frying in a pan among various vegetables being seared for some reason. He loved fried foods, but knowing the Detective she’d use some sort of substitute for the flour that gave fried chicken that pleasant taste in an effort to make it healthier for her urchin. 

Once the various food items were placed on serving dishes, the pair approached the table, little urchin not following far behind. The demon stopped at the window. Lucifer had tried to park in an inconspicuous place, and had kept his headlights off while he enjoyed watching them. But demons could see clearly in the dark. 

A sense of dread washed over him. He didn’t want to interfere with their happiness. He powered up the corvette intent on vacating the area, but he allowed his gaze to meet the window one last time. He was far too late. The Detective was already out in the chill evening air, racing towards his car.

“Lucifer!” she screamed. His heart jumped at the sound of distress in her voice. “Lucifer please, don’t go!” 

He turned the vehicle off. Fleeing now would only hurt her, and wasn’t an option any more. He exited the vehicle, attempted to straighten the hair he’d ruined earlier, and check to ensure that his clothing was still in order. He fought down those strange lurching sensations in his gut as she finally came to stand next to him. Her gaze drifted over him from head to foot, the delicate tears that she fought to keep back weren’t lost on him. 

He opened his mouth, knowing that he had to say something about his actions. “Detective I-” before he could finish she plowed into him. Arms encased him completely, filling him in her warmth. Her breath heaved against his chest, and he could feel a dampness meet the fabric as she cried into him. 

“I never thought I’d see you again,” she muttered between sobs. 

He didn’t know what to say to that. Up until recently, he hadn’t thought he’d be able to see her again either. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer, and letting her warmth envelop him.

“What the Hell Lucifer?” Mazikeen’s voice called from the street. “You come back only to stalk us?”

“LUCIFER!” the screaming urchin cried before tackling into the embrace herself, making it entirely too uncomfortable, but so pleasantly warm at the same time. “Mommy said you were gone,” large brown eyes looked up at him, “we’ve missed you so much,” his heart sank. 

“We have,” Chloe drew away from him, sensing his discomfort. She wiped away some of her tears. 

He felt a pressure well up behind his eyes that he fought to keep back. Seeing her hurt was the last thing he’d wanted. “Apologies for intruding on your evening Detective, perhaps I should-” her hand grasped his. He gazed down at the contact, feeling longing burn into his heart.

“-should come inside?” she finished his sentence.

He swallowed, looking up from her hand into her eyes.

“I didn’t really make enough for a fourth, but I’d love it if you joined us,” she looked over him again with something he recognized as hope. “If… if you want to that is,” she bit her lip, meeting his gaze again, and waited for an answer.

His heart beat so loud he was sure she could hear it. “Very much,” his hand squeezed hers tightly.


	2. Monopoly

The chicken was just as bland as he’d pictured it, the salad had a flavorless dressing, but the fried rice was divine. He wouldn’t trade her cooking for the world.

They were sprawled along the floor, Monopoly board folded out as Chloe explained the rules to Maze. The demon had selected the dog, Lucifer had laid claim to the tiny pewter car, Trixie played her new favorite shoe, and Chloe was the well earned top hat. Dinner plates were scattered beside their owners in a forgotten heap on the floor, and a warm fire highlighted the peaceful scene. 

The game had come up mid-conversation at the dinner table. Maze’s lack of knowledge had spurred the child to take action on the matter. Lucifer stretched his long limber legs out next to his preferred spot near Chloe, while Maze and Trixie sat across from them.

“So what about that free parking thingy that the scum I brought in yesterday was going on about?” Maze was staring at the rulebook upside down as if it would give her clarity.

“That guy you brought in had a ticket violation that’s not related Maze,” Chloe grabbed the rulebook, turned it right side up, and handed it back to the demon.

“But he mentioned Monopoly!” 

Beatrice straightened up with pride beside her, “Those are house rules. Once a property is purchased the money is put in the center. If someone lands on free parking they get the pot,” 

Lucifer lit up, “Oh? An element of gambling? I like this game even more now,”

Chloe rolled her eyes next to him. His stomach proceeded to do somersaults at the sight. He’d missed doing that to her far too much. “No Lucifer, those are house rules. We go by the rulebook,” 

“Why would anyone want to follow by the book every time? Where’s the fun in that Detective?” he objected.

She studied him. The affection in her eyes wasn’t lost on him. “Free parking is already good enough. It means you don’t have to pay rent if you land there. If you add the pot it makes the game go on too long. We’re going by the rulebook,”

“Fine Decker, whatever,” Maze said, breaking up the fight. She slammed the pewter yorkie onto the board, causing a loud thud. “Who goes first?”

Lucifer had not stopped staring at Chloe. She brushed a lock of her golden locks behind her ear, exposing a soft flush on her cheeks. “Trixie, honey? Why don’t you go first,” she kept her eyes averted from Lucifer’s, but he unashamedly did not peel his from her. 

“Well that means I go last!” the demon grumbled. “Why are you putting me at a disadvantage my first game?” 

That caused Lucifer to turn, and gawk at her. “Are you whining Mazikeen?” It was confounding. The greatest torturer Hell had ever known was offended at such a small matter. The demon he’d known would strive for a challenge. But they were playing against Beatrice. The girl was incredibly cunning at this game, perhaps she had reason to be fearful after all.

“Why don’t we let Lucifer go first?” Trixie asked, handing him the dice. “It’s been a long time since he’s played, and we’ve all missed him,”

Lucifer paused There were no objections. The attention in the room caused him to stiffen, and his breath to catch. The affection from them was a stark contrast to the many months he’d recently spent in Hell. A familiar warmth spread through his chest as he hesitantly took hold of the dice. 

Chloe gently grasped his free hand as a soft show of support.

The game commenced from there. Chloe played as conservatively as he remembered her doing before. Beatrice was far more knowledgeable, and devious, but Lucifer was wiser to her methods. Maze aggressively bought hotels on the cheapest properties she gained in her possession. It was a bad move when Lucifer and the urchin were purchasing every property they came across.

Chloe was smart. Too smart. She purchased the middle priced properties, and always made sure she had the full sets, and she secured the four railroads, being very astute and practical. Very her. In the end it was her clever tactics that won the game.

“Well done Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed as Beatrice handed over her last dollar. “It appears you’ve learned how to swindle your offspring out of the game!” 

Trixie stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey! What did we say about good sportsmanship?” Chloe’s tone was reprimanding.

“It’s all right Detective, I find Beatrice’s teases to be quite entertaining,” did he just admit to that out loud? How had this little urchin manipulate him to the point that he’d actually grown fond of her company? Devious little creature indeed.

She beamed at his comment. “I’ve missed you Lucifer!” 

That warm sensation returned. He was growing quite fond of it. “I’ve missed being here, Urchin,”

“Now come on little human. I promised to tell you about that time I beat that harpy,” Maze cracked a smile.

“Ooh do you mean that one time in Tiegard?” Lucifer asked.

She nodded.

“Well that is an excellent story Mazikeen! I especially liked the part where we lit her feathers on fire and-” he noticed Chloe’s glare which froze him in his tracks. He cleared his throat, attempting to shake off the worry that resulted from it. “Yes, good choice to tell the urchin Mazikeen, I approve,”

The demon and child rose up and skirted into Beatrice’s bedroom.

Chloe proceeded to clean up the board, while Lucifer tended to the dishes. “I don’t know why you’re back, or how long for,” she said, right when he’d taken a step towards the kitchen. “But I’m glad you decided to join us. It hasn't felt the same since you’ve left, it was nice to have a piece of that back,” 

“I’ve genuinely missed you as well Detective. Far more than I’d like,” he felt daggers start to prod at his chest as he placed the items in the sink and started the water.

She made her way to the other end of the bar, seating herself in one of the stools. “So… will you be leaving soon or…”

“Frankly, it would appear that my properties have traded hands, and I’ve yet to sort out the details,”he explained, a stiffness set tight in his shoulders at the admission. 

“You’re welcome to stay here, but Maze already has the couch. We’ve converted the bedroom to an office for Trixie a while back,”

“I’d be happy to take the floor,” he offered.

She shook her head “No, my bed is big enough for two people to sleep… you know… just sleep…” she bit her lip.

“I promise to be a perfect gentleman Detective,”


	3. Bed Sharing

He had the unfortunate pleasure of having to wear a pair of shorts Daniel had left behind.Mazikeen ribbed him of it of course, as well as provide a detailed description on what they should do when entering bone town. Neither he, nor the Detective had responded to that, but the demon had succeeded in making the whole affair feel awkward. 

Often Lucifer had dreamed of sharing that here with her. There was no denying that it was still something he greatly desired. But not now. Now he was simply grateful for the presence of her company. They were in no way ready to cross that line, if they ever would be.

He slid into the soft cotton sheets, and made himself comfortable, making sure to take as little space as possible, and faced the wall to not disturb her. 

Chloe slid in beside him after collecting her book. 

Memories of Mazikeen’s jokes burned in the back of his mind as he stared at the wall, heart beating far too loudly in his chest. Could she hear it?

Chloe hummed softly once, the sound of paper followed as she opened her book. He felt every shift she made, heard every reaction to the story she was living through , and he felt such a longing affection that it ate away at his chest. After a while he heard the book close, and he felt her shift to place it on the bedside table next to her. But the light remained on. He felt his heart beat faster. What was she doing?

“I forgot how beautiful you were,” she whispered. Her tone was full of such sadness that he stopped breathing in sympathy. “You look so peaceful. I know you’ve been through such a hard time down there, I can’t imagine what you’ve been through,” 

The sheets shifted underneath them, and warm arms melted around him. She shifted comfortably behind him, allowing her legs to entangle with his and she held him closer to herself. He felt the tension roll off his shoulders, and he eased to her touch. She was gentle, and firm, a beacon in a darkness that had permeated his existence in the intervening months he was absent. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” her cheek pressed firmly into his shoulder.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be Chloe,” he wrapped his arms around hers, fully accepting the balming embrace he’d craved since seeing her from the street. 

“Goodnight,” she said softly, the heat of her breath hot against the bare skin of his shoulder, as she squeezed him tightly.

“Goodnight,” he replied.

The peaceful serenity of her embrace that was followed shortly by the sound of her loud obnoxious snoring, warmed his entire core until sleep found him.

He dreamed of those fleeting moments he’d shared with her over the years. They were full of banter, her charming eyerolls, unexpected dances, a desire to understand his full nature, and tender, precious kisses. He dreamed of home. 

The dreams evolved into revelations, pain, betrayal, arguments, and broken goodbyes. Behind each and every one of them were the most powerful emotions he’d ever felt in his existence. She could destroy him, but also be a beacon in his life. Everything was richer with her in it when she amplified everything around him to a degree he’d never known before. 

One word had so nearly slipped from his tongue once, as a truth he tried to hold back from her. This was love. It was unexpected, and had developed from years of experiences. Throughout it all, she was still here, beside him, filling his heart with so much wonder he’d never been allowed to know before. She’d forgiven him time after time for all the many ways he’d hurt her, as he had her. Hiding this, or fighting it now would keep a rift between them that wouldn’t have existed had he not said goodbye.

An alarm brought him back to consciousness. A warm body pressed against him tightly, as he slowly came back to awareness. The warmth shifted away from him, leaving a bereft sensation cutting into his chest that he did nothing to vocalize.

“You… uh… you talked in your sleep,” her voice chimed from a point behind him, as the alarm quieted. 

He stretched his long, limber form to its full extent, feeling the liveliness return to tired muscles and joints in the process. “And what is it that I said?” he turned to find her cool blue eyes sparkling into his.

“Well… that you… um…”

“That I love you?” he inquired, a small smile escaping his lips.

She grew quiet, eyes widening in shock at how easily the words escaped him.

“It would seem that I don’t even lie in my sleep Detective,” he sat up, noticing how she was leaning towards him now. 

“We should talk,” 

He nodded in agreement, placing his forehead to hers, allowing himself to fall for the first time in so long into that look. There was a longing under her surface, a familiar spark that they’d shared for years raced into his heart again, and here he was content to stay. The words she’d so eloquently spoken to him all those months ago were still etched in her lips, sending his heart soaring on finally being able to return them, even if it had been while he’d lost consciousness

“DECKER!” a demon’s voice called from the stairwell. “If you two are done with your morning boning session, the kid and I are ready to eat!” 

There was a small chuckle from behind her. The urchin.

Chloe’s eyes closed in annoyance, her face drawing away from his. “Why don’t we talk over lunch? I’m off today, we just finished a case that ate up my weekend. We could make it a date?” 

“I’d like nothing better,” he felt his stomach swoop, as she got up to start breakfast.


	4. Breakfast

After digging around for some time, Lucifer was unable to find any clean garments in the Detective’s house that was in any sort of condition to be worn with his size. Maze was sent to find something, as they prepared breakfast. The demon had helped Lucifer with this endeavor a few times, and he trusted her judgement in his tastes more than anyone else in the household. In the meantime, he remained in those awful shorts, and had tied one of Chloe’s longer robes tightly around his waist. Long legs still remained bare as he joined her in the kitchen.

She’d opened the refrigerator and started digging around its contents, pulling out bacon, sausage links, eggs, peppers, different sorts of cheese, mushrooms, and country ham. Lucifer reached in behind her, selecting the jalapenos, knowing for a fact that it was a certain demon’s favorite. Chloe blinked at his selection, but chose not to question it. 

“So… what do you feel like eating Monkey?” 

The child just shrugged, blearily taking a seat at the bar and placing her head atop crossed arms showing signs of her continued fatigue. 

“What is he good at cooking?” she asked, looking at Lucifer expectantly,

“Why everything of course,” he laughed charitably. “Gluttony is one of my favorite sins after all,”

Chloe looked at the countertop, seeming lost. “What should we cook?” she asked.

“Why all of it, naturally,” Lucifer easily maneuvered in her kitchen, grabbing several pans and pots, knowing exactly where each item had been placed.

“We don’t need this much food,” she objected.

“And why not?” he proceeded to place the sausage and bacon on a pan, and put the ham into the oven.

She sighed. “I don’t want it to go to waste Lucifer,”

He looked at her. “Need I remind you, a demon and the devil will also be partaking in this meal, and we both have insatiable appetites when the mood arises. After last night, I’m due for a decent meal,”

She looked at him, jaw tightening. “What you didn’t like my cooking last night?”

“I enjoyed the meal thoroughly Detective,”

“But you thought it tasted bad?”

“You’ve never been one to make a savory dish, though I admit the rice was exquisite, you’re chicken and bland salad weren’t particularly up to the task,”

She puffed up her chest, looking offended. “You didn’t say anything last night! I can cook good meals Lucifer,”

“He's right mom. It’s not really five star,”

Lucifer smiled radiantly at the little urchin who’d agreed with him. “It’s fine Detective, there’s no need to be offended, I wouldn’t trade you boring meals for the world,”

She laughed. “All right, fine, I’m cooking us lunch today, you’re not allowed to touch anything,”

“I look forward to it,” he smiled at her. She shook her head with an eye roll. He beamed, and began to chop the various peppers. 

She reached around him, grabbing the pancake mix, and began to stir it all together. 

“You two didn’t actually have sex did you?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer’s knife slipped, coming awfully close to his skin. Chloe’s mixing bowel made a loud bang as it smashed hard onto the countertop. 

Lucifer cleared his throat, and focused harder on his task, allowing the urchin’s mother to address the question, but he felt a flush wash through him, and small goosebumps drew over his skin. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him, and that was confounding. He’d enjoyed her warm presence so completely, the thought of it turning into something else didn’t feel right somehow, but for years that had been something he’d desperately craved from her.

“Honey, we haven’t… look… Lucifer just got back last night, and he needs some time to…” her eyes met his sympathetically, she bit her lip, then cleared her throat. “No Monkey, we haven’t really even had the time to talk to each other.” she relaxed after finally finding a way to answer the question. She ducked under the bar, grabbed a griddle and plugged it in without a further word.

“I don’t understand, I thought you two liked each other?” the young girl pressed.

The pair looked at one another, the conversation from that morning still prevalent in their thoughts.

“Honey, not everyone reacts to things the same way Maze does,” the Detective, poured some of the batter onto the griddle. “Everyone’s different, every relationship is different. Lucifer and I do like each other, but things just haven’t gone there yet, and that’s okay Monkey,”

Lucifer flipped the bacon and the sausage, thoughts racing at what she’d said, at his lack of desire for anything more that morning. Things had never been this different for him. He’d always enjoyed the mingling of bodies, but somehow just her company had filled him with something he’d craved throughout his existence. It was confusing, and didn’t feel like him at all. He felt so much more fulfilled just standing in this far too tiny kitchen, making breakfast with her, than all of the sex he’d had throughout his life. This was something worth exploring.

Her sweet voice rolled off her tongue like honey, but Lucifer was far too distracted to make out exactly what she’d said.

“Hmm?” he asked, snapping back into reality.

She shifted beside him, reaching past his arm, she took the pan he was in front of off the burner. The bacon had charred bits on the end, she’d saved it just in time. He quickly turned off the oven, and moved the sausage pan off it’s burner.

“I didn’t think you could cook either,” Beatrice said from her stool. “I hate being right,” she let out a heavy sigh. . 

Before he could object, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His attention drew to Chloe, who was looking at him worried. “

Are you okay?” she asked.

Perturbed that he’d caused her concern, he straightened his posture, and focused on the present. “Fine, Chloe. I’m fine,”

She looked at him questioningly, “Linda says that ‘fine’ means that there's something wrong. Do you want to talk?”

“Nothing’s wrong love,” he said. Realizing what he'd just called her, he tensed up. How had it slipped out of his mouth again?

Beatrice’s eyes bore into them like a vulture. 

“I’ll… uh… just get started on the omelettes then?” he said with a smile.

Chloe nodded, now beet red, and with no further comment. Bollocks. He was already screwing this up.

Now the child was looking at them as if she were watching a romantic comedy. Doughy little eyes followed his every motion, as he reached for a new pan, and for the carton of eggs. It was far too distracting. His eyes kept flashing back to her, with every shift in movement.

Chloe was quick to catch on, and took action, “Babe, why don’t you go grab a shower, m’kay? We’re going to take a while,”

The urchin smirked. “A long while by the looks of it,”

“Trixie!” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go.” she paused, “but I support you guys,”

Chloe laughed nervously. After the child left, she shrugged. “She spends too much time with Maze,”

“Beatrice has always been devious Detective,”

She smiled. “I know. My baby’s growing up so fast,” 

There was no more talking while she began to clean off the griddle, preparing the eggs to dip bread in. He continued in silence, making sure to keep a closer eye on the omelettes than he had the bacon.The food sizzled on its respective burners, filling the senses with their deletable smells. 

But the quiet started eating away at them. 

Eyes kept finding each other in the silent space. Bodies kept getting close, but never uncomfortably so. Before long breakfast was complete without any further word. They’d been alone. They’d had the ability to discuss things, but had chosen not to. Lucifer felt a weight in his stomach that he tried to convince himself was just hunger, but knew that was a lie. She’d not said it back, and here he was saying it twice already in the span of an early morning. 

Hell had left him feeling so bereft. Isolation had caused him to thirst for her company so much he’d not been able to handle himself very well. Now here he was, messing everything up by digging into things far too quickly.

They set the table up. The clinging of the dishes as they hit the table sounded like sirens on a calm evening. It was far too quiet. Lucifer opened his mouth, wanting to voice something, but not knowing what. He closed it, when nothing came to him.

There was a loud slam as the front door wedged open, relief was palpable in his chest.

“I visited Michale Lore, and got you some crap,” the demon announced, throwing some bags onto the couch. She looked at the food, then looked to them. “What the Hell happened to you two?”

“Nothing,” Chloe replied. 

Lucifer’s shoulders slumped. Perhaps it was nothing to her… He felt his stomach growl in protest, and decided that it was indeed hunger that kept clawing away at him. 

“Trixie, breakfast!”

The urchin came. Chloe and him ate without speaking much more than they had while setting up the meal. Whereas Mazikeen and Trixie were full of life and vibrancy. 

There were no leftovers.

Mazikeen took Trixie to school after breakfast, and Lucifer cleaned up the dishes, showered, and groomed himself to perfection. By the time he came downstairs, he could see Chloe standing in the kitchen with her phone at the ready. Her eyes were knit in concentration as she stared at whatever she had pulled up on the screen. Lucifer paused at the last step, unknowing what to say, if anything at all.

“So what are you in the mood for?” she asked him, looking up from her phone.

His stomach swooped at the gesture, relief returned to him because she’d not immediately dismissed him after those things he’d said. “I’ve had my fill of savory food this morning Detective, I’m sure whatever you come up with will be satisfying in its own way,” he smiled, small nerves still traced the corners of his grin.

She sighed, digging into her phone harder. It reminded him of the time he’d tried to select dating options for her. She was blundering. Was that a good sign that she was just invested as this going well as he was? But then… maybe she was simply nervous because he’d come on too strong? His stomach complained again. This time it was not hunger that caused it to growl. He frowned.

She looked at him confused. “Are you still hungry?”

“No… just…” he sighed. “It’s nothing. What do you pride yourself the most in cooking?” 

Chloe’s head cocked sideways. “Umm… tacos?” 

“Boring,” he complained.

“Yeah… I have them a lot…” she frowned. “I know how to make a great sub,”

“Like those sketchy sandwiches in the office?”

She bit her lip. “Better. With the right ingredients anything can be made to taste good. Come on, we’re going shopping,”


	5. Shopping

The car ride had been the return of the perturbed silence. Why on Earth were they not discussing this? Hadn’t she mentioned that she’d wanted that earlier when they’d awoken?

In the store she pulled out a list of the ingredients. Most of it made sense; lunchmeat, various cheeses, mayonnaise, and a dijon mustard. There were also seasonings; italian, cumin, salt and pepper, and fresh oregano leaves. What was confounding was the need for olive oil, and balsamic vinegar, she wasn’t making a salad, in fact she had secured fresh potatoes that she intended to cut into chips. 

He blinked at the list a few times more, then looked around. They didn’t appear to be at costco, or any ordinary grocery store where she could secure a great bargain. She’d made the effort to take him to one renowned for its fresh, local ingredients, that had ‘organic’ labels plastered over every vegetable in the section.

He didn’t have time to form any words from his mouth before a hand reached his, and he was dragged into the store. The simple contact put his whole frame at ease, and soon he wasn’t being strung around, but following in line. He happily held her hand tightly in response. She didn’t voice anything on it, almost as if she’d not intended for it to be anything romantic at all. 

Images of a young Beatrice grasping her mother’s hand as they crossed the street came to mind. Suddenly he remembered the urchin insisting he hold her hand when taking her undercover to a school a few years back. She was leading him along like her offspring. Shivers ran through him, and he tried to remove his hand from hers, but she gripped his wrist tightly, and pulled him along.

Now feeling trapped, he started to shake her off as he’d done the urchin all those years ago. Still, she gripped him firmly and failed to relent. 

“This lettuce looks good,” she stopped near the romaine, and impressively managed to swipe it into a bag, and place it in the basket one handed.

“Detective…” 

She looked at him.

“...Chloe… must you hold my hand?”

Her eyes darted around the store, finding various patrons who were already looking at him greedily drawn to his innate magnetism. He blinked. This was their first time in public since his return from months of absence. Was this hand holding a sign of possessiveness? His heart warmed at three thought, he was here for _her_ not anyone else, if she wanted that reassurance he'd be more than glad to provide it. 

“If you don’t want to then we coul-” she was letting her grip falter. 

He tightened his hand around hers “I'll gladly hold your hand Detective,”

She looked confused as he began to run her towards the tomatoes. “I like romas personally,” he commented, sifting through the local garden-grown fruit. “Ah,” he selected one, snatched a bag, but fumbled to open it. The sticky plastic separated through his thumb and forefinger, but not long enough for him to shake the rest of it loose. “Bloody hell,”

Another hand joined the bag, and he caught her vibrant smile as she helped him open it. “There,” she said. 

She was standing so close to him now that their foreheads were nearly touching again. His throat grew dry as he took in that warm comforting feeling again, finding a way to be lost in her eyes once more. 

They drifted away from him, and back around to the staring crowd. “You can put the tomatoes in the bag now Lucifer,” 

He looked at the opened bag, and the tomatoes he’d selected still sitting on the shelf before them. He grabbed a few and placed them in the bag wordless about the looks they’d just shared. When had he become such a bloody mess?

“Come on, let’s go find some cheese,” his stomach lurched as she guided them through the store, still holding his hand.

This market was covered with all manners of cheeses. She bit her lip as she stared at the various options. Did she even know anything about cheese? She caught that he had been studying her and not the cheese. A mask overcame her, as she tried her best to look self-assured in what she was doing, desperate to prove her skill to him it seemed. He wanted to chuckle at the display, but decided it best to keep his thoughts to himself for a change. She was wanting to please him so badly it melted his heart. 

“Provolone, or swiss?” she asked.

“A blend of cheeses would be preferable,” he admitted. He waited patiently for her to make a selection, not wanting to take this moment from her.

“Swiss goes with everything,” she said, grabbing a wedge. He didn’t mention that it did, in fact, go with everything, because it happened to be the blandest of cheese. 

“I like cheddar!” she selected one, and placed it in their basket. 

Whilst good in other dishes, the flavor of cheddar wouldn’t complement the ingredients they’d selected. She’d be better off with provolone, or pepper jack. But if he mentioned that, he’d be doubting her ‘expertise’. She studied the fancier cheeses, running her hand along some of the labels, trying to get a sense of what they’d taste like from their name alone. 

He proceeded to bite his lip now, trying to force himself to remain silent. It was so difficult.

“And… um…” her eyes fell on him, floundering a touch. “Gouda,” she placed it in the bag. He found her so endearing.

“Next,” she consulted her list. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Meat. Right,” she now dragged him to another section of the store. He realized that her palms had become sweaty. “You’re… you’re awfully quiet Lucifer. Is everything okay?” she asked, skirting past a mother with a cart full of urchin. 

“Fine, Chloe,” 

A worried gaze looked back to meet his while they were still on the move. But she said no more until they arrived at the deli section. Here, she looked far more aware of what she was doing. Being the diligent woman he always knew her to be, the worry left her eyes as she focused on the task at hand. Confident. Strong. Her.

“I’ll take a mesquite turkey, and black forest ham, shaved on the third setting, one pound of each,” a beautiful pride set in her features. She was so radiant. The warmth bubbled in him still without form or description as she collected the meats, and thanked the deli worker.

She selected what she thought were the finest buns. Really the best brand was on the other end of the cart she’d taken this from. 

Their next stop was condiments. Her list for these was very specific, and she gravitated towards the brands that looked the most expensive. He didn’t object, although he was going to be adamant about paying for everything at the end of the trip. 

She stopped for the spices, and weird ingredients, him remaining silent the whole time towards her ‘expertise’. They eventually ended at the cash register, hands still woven tightly with each other. Once the basket was set down, he removed his hand, causing her to look at him as if she’d lost something precious. He couldn’t hold back his soft smile towards her. 

“One moment love,” oh Dad he’d said that bloody word again! He fought down that strange swoop in his chest, as he pulled out his wallet, his hands for some inexplicable reason were shaking. He pulled out a couple of hundreds, chuckling to himself on how much she’d gone over her budget. She didn’t fight him as he handed the money over, and thanked the grocer.

“Thank you,” she said, sheepishly.

“You’ve nothing to thank me for Detective, it’s only money,”

She shook her head as if he were wrong, then grabbed her part of the bags.


	6. Picnic

Chloe insisted on him leaving the home while she did the cooking. He took the time to settle things with his properties, calling in various favors, and paying whatever price was necessary to get them back. Lux proved to be the easiest to nab, one of his bartenders had purchased it for preservation, and was more than happy to return it to the rightful owner. Lucifer had faith that Patrick had done an excellent job taking care of the place. 

He’d done all of this outside on Chloe’s small patio, enjoying the breezy, yet perfect weather. She still had ocean access, never straying too far from the beach if she could help it. As it was a weekday in the fall, he found that the traffic on the beach was minimal, for LA. Placing the phone in his pocket, he looked out at the waves gently caressing the shore, the white foam meltied back towards the sea, as other waves crashed along the sand. A never ending cycle, like all the life on this delicate planet. Like lovers falling for one another, and then inevitably losing each other either through events or the passage of time. It would happen to them. He wouldn’t deny that. But the beauty of what he had now wasn’t something he’d give up for all the heartaches in the world, even if it was far too fast to call themselves ‘lovers’. 

He shook off this notion. Why was he so quick to throw these words and thoughts around? But remembering her on his balcony. Saying it. Sure of it. She’d pled for his continued presence, for a life she’d wanted to share… that was a memory that wasn’t sure to fade anytime soon, regardless of whether she was ready to say it again or not, it had occurred. At one point she’d wanted this too, and now he desperately wanted the chance to try again.

He pulled out a cigarette, not ready to leave this sanctity for the time being. He needed to think of a way to discuss this with her without sounding too desperate. He lit the small torch, and puffed, feeling the smoke seep in his lungs like the dragons he’d spent time with down in Hell not long ago. Warm. He always felt so warm here. 

The sea continued on its endless cycle. The cigarette lit and soared in his lungs, until it was nothing but a stub he had to grind under his heel. But words still remained elusive for him. What could he say? Would he apologize? But that would be dishonest. He wasn’t sorry he loved her, nor that he’d admit it. Would he explain? How? There was no reasoning with this word. It was impossible to explain it in any other way. It was how he felt. Perhaps he should ask her what she thought of it. But did he want to know if it was bad news? Would it ruin the peace he’d reveled in since being here?

Answers escaped him. He sighed at the loss, and proceeded back inside her apartment to see how the Detective was faring with their ‘spectacular’ lunch. Chuckling to himself that this involved sandwitches. 

As he entered interesting smells caressed his nostrils. Most of the ingredients did smell wonderful together, but the cheese… he smiled… it wouldn’t be one of _her_ meals if everything were perfect. He wished she could understand that that’s what made them special, because to him, she was so very special. 

“I think they’re done,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow. “Think?”

She nodded. “Well the subs are done, but the chips... do… do you like them crispy or… I like them to be a little chewy myself so they’re done for me but…” 

“I’d love them as they are,” he replied. 

She eyed him, skeptical. 

“I was thinking.” he placed his hand on her shoulder as she headed towards the table with a plate. “Why don’t we eat outdoors today? The weather is lovely, and I’m sure you have some beach chairs at your disposal,”

Her eyes lit up like the stars, “That’s a great idea Lucifer,” 

He preened like a bird at the compliment. She went back to the kitchen, packing their meals into proper tupperware containers. He smiled, collecting the beach chairs from the closet she pointed to.

Before long, she slung a bag over her shoulder, grasping the sunscreen, and a cute beach hat to go with her sunglasses. Lucifer wasn’t really dressed for the occasion, but it didn’t matter, neither was the Detective, sporting a black pair of leggings, dad-awful flip flops in place of her sensible boots, and a simple gray t-shirt. He also saw a necklace underneath the shirt, but didn’t mention it as they found a pleasant place void of people. 

Lucifer set the beach chairs up close to the shore, but not so close that the water would be anywhere near them, he’d hate to mess up his louboutins. 

Chloe proceeded to sit in her favorite chair, Lucifer astutely noted its blue hue, as he sat across from her. She dug in the bag and pulled out the meal. He was surprised to find that the buns had been toasted to a perfect consistency. The smells didn’t seem to blend with one another well, but he didn’t mind in the least. She then passed him the chips which were chewy, not crispy, as she’d explained to be her preference. 

He pulled one of the chips to his mouth, and noticed her gazing at him expectantly, as if this bite were the one thing that mattered most. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest. She wanted him to really like this meal. To put on a show for how scrumptious it was. But he didn’t lie, which she was counting on even more now. 

Unable to eat with this kind of pressure, he placed the chip back in its tupperware container. The look of disappointment washed on her face.

“Why don’t you try the meal and describe it for me?” he asked. “Get me excited in anticipation as it were?”

“You… don’t want to try it?” she asked. Her voice was pitiful, he felt sympathy for her, and tried to do what he could to brighten its pitch.

“I do. But I want to experience through you first. This is your meal Chloe, I want to watch you savor in your accomplishment before I dig in!” he smiled, trying his best to encourage her.

“I- o.-.kay?” she picked up half of her sandwich.

He shifted in his seat, watching her like a hawk. Nerves shot through her gaze now, as she looked at the sandwich, then back to him. She placed it back in the tupperware. 

“Why don’t we take a bite at the same time?”

Lucifer laughed. The seagulls in the distance complained at their failed attempt at eating. 

Chloe joined him in his fit, the tupperware container meeting her lap. 

They continued, his chest heaved in pain at his inability to breath, but he couldn’t help it. Why did dates _always_ go south with her? Here they were, a lovely romantic setting, but neither one of them could find the courage to even take one bite of their meal. The things she did to him…

He found his breath, trying and failing to keep calm through her fits of laughter. But she began to settle in response. After a minute of breathing and giggles, they arrived back to their original dilemma. 

An adorable chuckle escaped her lips. “Why don’t you turn around, and I tell you what it tastes like?” 

“Mm, _love_ that idea!” he commented, excitement coursed through him at the prospect of her describing the tastes seductively while his eyes were closed.

“No,” she laughed. “See, this is the problem Lucifer,”

He looked at her curious.

“I try to do something simple, and you make it - well - seductive…”

His head cocked to the side. “That’s a problem on a date?”

Her gaze drew up and down him slowly. His mouth clenched as he realized that she was considering… all of it…

“A first one, yeah - for me. I’m-,” she laughed nervously, eyes drawing to the sky. “I’m nervous about the whole thing honestly, and I just want to start by having a good time with you, not jump straight into that.” 

He studied her. The confusion regarding why he’d not felt those urges that morning returned to him. He’d felt so satisfied with her simple company alone.

“I’ve really just missed _you_ , you know?” 

His heart sank. Apparently she’d felt the same. A yearning bloomed in his chest, but not of a sexual nature, but a need to be close. He shifted his position, bringing the chair around to be nearer to her. He clutched his tupperware as he took a seat. Eyes that were brighter than the ocean watched his every movement, even after he sat down. He reached a hand towards hers. She took it willingly.

“I know,” he replied.

She smiled, then reached for one of his chips. 

He watched, not mourning its loss in the slightest as she slipped it to her tongue. Her eyes rolled into her head, then closed. She let out a soft moan. 

“They’re so good,” she said, still chewing.

“Are they?” Lucifer asked, picking up her sandwich.

She laughed as he proceeded to take a bite. Somehow, even with the bizarre cheese, it worked. The flavors flooded his mouth in a rich cacophony of variety. The balsamic enhanced the flavor of the deli mustard, which complemented the lunchmeat brilliantly. The rolls were the right amount of crisp, and were the perfect texture to chew. The cheeses added an exoticism to the rest of the sandwich, something that didn’t belong, but somehow fit in perfectly, like him. 

He swallowed, opening eyes he hadn’t realized had been closed. 

Chloe laughed, “Did you enjoy it?” she placed another chip in her mouth.

The sandwich… was gone… Lucifer felt bereft at its loss, not realizing he’d practically inhaled it. But there was another half right next to--

“Don’t you have your own?” 

Lucifer looked to his tupperware, then back to hers. Yes he had his own, but it wasn’t the _same_ sandwich. He proceeded to grab hers with a cheeky smile, pushing the tupperware containing his as an offering. 

The food melted away, until they were left to stare at the beach. She eventually moved from her chair to his, curling up beside him in a sweet cuddle that filled his heart in that special way only she could. It felt amazing being home for the first time in far too long.


End file.
